The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Sharing documents stored at remote file storage (or file hosting) servers can be a cumbersome process when using input methods currently available on computing devices. Short range wireless communication (such as near field communication or “NFC”) technology is becoming more prevalent in mobile computing devices entering the marketplace. Communication data links are established between two computing devices over a short distance when the two devices are brought within close proximity to each other. Once a data link has been established, the two computing devices can share data over the communication link.